


Requited

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, High School AU, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, lots of fluff (esp in the 2nd ch.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem wasn’t that she didn't look at her, it was that every time she did she couldn’t look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a Date

**Author's Note:**

> the high school au no one asked for but everyone needed ;; there will be two chapters to this story

“Just go up there and ask her out.” The girl said exasperatedly, slapping her hands on her thighs in annoyance.

Her friend shook her head. “Nope.” She sang, grabbing some books out of her locker and then slamming it shut.

“Octavia,” Her friend hissed.

“Maya,” The long haired girl mocked. The shorter girl glared at her stubborn friend, who stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, then grabbed Octavia by the shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing the older girl on the other end of the busy hallway. “Look at her.” She whispered. And Octavia did. All the time. Looked at her long dark hair, her flawless dark skin, her sparkling dark eyes, the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed, the way her fingers worked skillfully and quickly when she was building something. The problem wasn’t that she didn’t look at her, it was that every time she did she couldn’t look away.

Octavia made herself tear her eyes away from the wavy haired beauty, shrugged herself from Maya’s grip. “Let’s just go to class.”

“We have five minutes.” She argued. Her friend shrugged, began walking in the opposite direction towards their physics classroom. Maya ran in front of her, made Octavia halt suddenly and give her a little glare. “Go ask her out.”

Octavia raised a brow. “Why?” She questioned, drawing the word out slowly.

Maya cocked both of her brows up, put her hands on her hips, and said, “Because you like her. And she likes you. And when two people like each other they _need to date._ ” She practically shouted in frustration.

Octavia’s face turned a slight shade of pink and she looked away from her friend, clutched her books against her chest tightly. “You don’t know if she likes me.” She muttered dully.

Maya calmed, put a reassuring hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “Don’t you see the way she looks at you?” The tanned girl shrugged hopelessly. “She looks at you the same way you look at her; like you’re the only one she sees. Like it kills her to look away.”

“Does she really?” She asked, her voice small.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. “You’re so oblivious. She does. Now, go ask her out. To the fair tonight, that would be good.” Octavia nodded and then turned and walked towards Raven just as a few of her friends approached her, too. She gulped down her nervousness, tried to make the blush on her cheeks fade before she got to her. Tried to make her stomach stop flipping and her knees stop shaking. She hoped her voice wouldn’t crack when she spoke.

“Raven,” She began as she stood in front of her. Raven turned away from Wells and Clarke, a wide smile on her face that grew even wider when she saw the younger girl.

“Oh, hey, O!” She greeted cheerfully, giving her a hug. “What’s up?”

Octavia returned the smile, took a deep breath. “Are you going to the fair tonight?”

“I might. Why?”

“Oh, I, uh, I was just wondering, if you were going, if you’d like to, uh, go with me? I mean—Maya and Harper and I were going and they’re dating so I’d be the third wheel but if you went with us then I wouldn’t—“ She cut her rambling off, gathered her thoughts, then continued, “So, yeah, do you want to go to the fair with me tonight?” She was hopeful until she looked up and saw that Raven’s smile had faded into a frown.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Like a date?” Raven asked slowly, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yeah…” Octavia mumbled with a half smile. _I fucked up. I fucked up._ She thought, screaming at herself.

Raven’s frown deepened and Octavia prepared for the blow. “Oh, um, I’m sorry, O, but…no, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine!” The brunette said quickly, then turned and speed walked back to Maya, trying her damnedest to hold the burning tears in her eyes.

Maya was waiting for her against her locker, her grin disappearing when she saw her best friend coming back with a red face and misty eyes. “What happened?” She asked as Octavia walked right past her and towards the bathroom.

“You were wrong.” Was all she said.

 

* * *

 

  
“What was that about?” Clarke asked as Raven turned back to her two friends after Octavia had practically run away from her.

Raven shook her head, began twisting the lock on her locker to get her things out for economics class. “She, uh, asked me to go to the fair with her tonight.” Her brows stayed furrowed as she went over the scene in her head again.

“What’d you say?” Wells asked.

“I said no.” She answered simply.

“What?” Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“Why would you do that?” Wells’ eyes grew wide.

“Because!” She snapped, slamming her locker shut and turning to them with a reddening face. “She’s Bellamy’s younger sister and—“

“She’s only a year younger than us.” Clarke interrupted.

“She’s Bellamy’s _sister._ ” Raven repeated.

Her two friends rolled their eyes as they followed after her down the hallway. “Who cares?” Wells questioned.

“Uh, me? Bell is my friend and if I dated O and then we broke up I’m one-hundred percent sure he would take her side and never talk to me again.” It was a valid point, and it was the only argument she had to not date Octavia. She wanted to. And she wanted to say yes to the date. But if they dated and broke up she didn’t want to lose two friendships over it. Bellamy and Octavia meant too much to her for that. She was fine with pining from afar. She’d been doing it for five years, after all.

“Oh my god.” Clarke groaned as they walked into the classroom and took their seats in the back.

“What are we ‘oh my god’ing about?” Murphy asked nosily, sliding his desk next to Raven’s.

“Nothing.” The dark skinned girl answered, wishing that they would all just drop it. But she knew her friends better than that.

“Octavia asked Raven out.” Wells said.

“And Raven said _no._ ” Clarke finished.

“What?” Murphy looked at her in shock.

“Why would you do that?” Emori questioned in astonishment.

Raven rested her chin in her palm, resisted the urge to bash her head against the brick wall behind her. She was about to repeat the answer she’d given Clarke and Wells, but Bellamy dropped into the desk in front of her, turned, and asked, “Why did you do what?”

“Nothing.” She answered quickly, her voice going up an octave.

“She- _OW!_ ” Raven kicked Murphy in the shin before he could answer their friend. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and she just grinned and shrugged innocently. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her, studying her expression, trying to figure out what it was that she wasn’t telling him—and what everyone else refused to say. But he got nowhere. Instead he just shrugged and turned back to the books and paper on his desk and began finishing his homework from the night before.

The subject was dropped until Echo practically ran into the room and dropped in the seat beside Clarke. She leaned into the group, eyes wide and chest heaving as if she’d just ran a mile. “Hey, what’s wrong with Octavia?” She asked anxiously, worry etched all over her features.

Bellamy dropped the pencil he’d been furiously writing with and snapped his neck towards his girlfriend. “What do you mean?”

“I saw her crying in the bathroom a few seconds ago.” She explained.

_“Oh, fuck.”_ Raven breathed, sliding down in her desk and rubbing her eyes. She did that. She’d made Octavia cry. She hadn’t meant to—she hadn’t meant to upset her the way she did.

“What? Great. Now I have to beat someone’s ass.” Bellamy sighed.

_“Goddamn it.”_ Raven hissed under her breath.

“What?” He asked, turning towards Raven with perched eyebrows.

“It’s _me._ ” Raven snapped, sitting back up in her desk and propping her elbows up on the flat surface. “I made her cry.”

Bellamy leaned towards her, so far that she thought he’d fall backwards out of his desk, and asked, his tone dark and full of warning, “What the _hell_ did you do, Reyes?”

“Nothing!” She shrieked, slapping her palms on the desk, eyes narrowed at her friend. He kept both eyebrows raised, waiting for her to go on. She sighed, elaborated, “I mean…she asked me out and I said no.” Her shoulders slumped in defeat and regret.

“Oh…” The black haired boy sat back in his desk, his expression morphing from anger to understanding.

Their friends were quiet, looking at Raven expectantly, waiting for her to go on. She took a deep breath, ran her hands through her hair, explained, “It’s just—we’re best friends and I didn’t…I didn’t want to ruin anything if we went out and then broke up and…I don’t know.” Her voice trailed off, confusion laced in the tone. It made perfect since, her excuse. To her it did. She didn’t want ruin two perfectly good friendships. It made since. But the more she thought about it the more she wished that she’d said yes.

“If you like each other you should date.” Bellamy’s voice broke through her jumbled thoughts.

She looked up at him, eyes a little wide, jaw slightly ajar. “What?” She questioned incredulously.

He shrugged. “Who cares about the future? Worry about right now. She likes you. You like her.”

“How do you…?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, smirked coyly. “I’m not stupid, Raven, I see the way you look at her.”

Her face began to burn. She wanted nothing more than to disappear from the stares of her friends. Raven was about to reply but Clarke beat her to it. “We all do.” The blonde added and everyone nodded.

Raven glared at her friends. “Shut up.” She muttered.

“So,” Bellamy began, clearing his throat, “If you like her go out with her.”

“Are you serious?”

“If you really like her enough to date her.” He challenged.

“Of course I do.” She rolled her eyes.

“Then fucking _do it._ ”

With that she pushed herself from the desk and threw her bag over her shoulder. “Thanks for the blessing, Bellamy.” She winked and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t push it, Reyes.” He grumbled, attempting to smooth out his curls.

“Cover for me, okay?” She asked as she began walked out of the classroom.

“We got you!” Echo shouted, flailing her arm at her friend as she went to go find the girl she was stupid enough to turn down.

 

* * *

 

  
Raven found her leaving the bathroom just as the bell rang. She was walking out with Maya, arm in arm, dabbing her red eyes with a paper towel. She approached them, ready to spill everything, but one cold look from Maya erased everything she was planning to say from her mind and rendered her nearly speechless.

“I, uh, Octavia, can I talk to you?” Raven asked hesitantly, rocking her feet from side to side, fidgeting with the strap of her bag on her shoulder as her stomach fluttered with nerves.

“No, I don’t think that’s—“

“Yeah.” Octavia spoke over her friend, earning her a wide eyed stare. “It’s okay.” She said, patting Maya’s hand. “Yeah.” She repeated, not looking at Raven as she turned and walked back into the bathroom. Maya continued to glare at Raven, her hands on her hips, looking like she was ready to pounce if her friend even let one tear slip again. Raven half smiled and followed after the younger girl before Maya could punch her in the face like she so desperately looked like she wanted to do.

They stood in front of each other, Octavia avoiding Raven’s dark gaze and Raven trying to muster up the right words to say. She opened her mouth several times but closed it when no words came out, which just resulted in her looking like a fish gasping for air. After a few seconds of silence Octavia sighed, shook her head, and began walking out of the bathroom. Raven’s eyes grew wide and she grabbed her wrist to stop her, then blurted, “I like you.” Octavia stiffened, but didn’t yank her wrist from the girl’s loose grip. Raven took a deep breath, then said softly, “I do. I do like you.”

The tanned girl turned to her, eyes shining with hope. “You do?” She questioned, her voice cracking a little.

She smiled, nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then why’d you say no?” Octavia’s brows drew together in confusion.

Raven looked down, dropped Octavia’s wrist, and shoved her fists in her pockets. “I just…didn’t want anything to get screwed up if we ever…broke up.” She looked up, gave a little shrug.

“That’s the future.” She said, grabbing Raven’s hands from her pockets and holding them tightly. They made eye contact and smiled. “You can’t worry about that right now.” She added.

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You sound just like Bellamy.”

Octavia grinned, then brought the older girl into a hug. “So you do want to go to the fair with me. As a date.” She declared.

The dark skinned girl tightened her grip around Octavia, nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“Fucking knew it.” Octavia mumbled.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Blake.”


	2. Absolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven turned around to see Octavia approaching. Suddenly all the nervousness and anxiety drained from her body and instead she was left with excitement and giddiness.

“Oh my _god._ ” She growled, stripping off the shirt and throwing it in the ever growing pile on her bed. She turned back to the closet, grabbed a simple black tank top and a dark red cardigan, and pulled them over her head. She turned every which way in the mirror, pulled at the material, smoothed it out, pulled some more. Raven gave another frustrated groan and ran her hands through her hair, only to yelp when she realized that she’d just messed up her braids. _“Jesus Christ.”_ She flopped down on the edge of her bed in exasperation.

A light knock came at her cracked door and Cece peeked around the corner, a bright smile on her face, which disappeared to a frown when she saw her daughter hunched over on the bed. “What’s wrong?” The woman asked with furrowed brows and her hands on her hips.

Raven gave a heavy shrug. “I can’t find anything to wear and my hair’s messed up—the universe is working against me!” She exclaimed dramatically. The black haired woman put her hand over her mouth to hide a smile and giggle. Raven narrowed her eyes at her. “What’s so funny? I don’t think this is funny!”

Cece shook her head. “It’s just—I’ve never seen you so nervous about going on a date before.” She sat down beside Raven and put a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder.

The dark brunette smiled slightly. “It’s just…this is Octavia and…”

“And you really like her.” The woman stated with a nod of understanding.

Raven looked up at her, nodded in agreement. “And I don’t want to screw this up.” She said quietly, picking at a loose thread on her cardigan. It would ruin her if things got messed up with Octavia. Not only would she break a great friendship but she would also lose a potentially beautiful relationship. It would destroy her, she knew.

“Oh, honey,” Cece sighed and began fixing the braids in Raven’s hair. “You are not going to screw this up. Octavia knows who you are and how you are— _she knows you._ The likely hood of things blowing up are slim.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” The woman said with certainty. “Now, your hair is done and your clothes are fine. You look beautiful. Go before you end up being late.” She pulled Raven off the bed and ushered her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Raven grabbed her bag and her keys, then turned to give Cece a hug. “Thanks, mom.” It was a rarity when she used that word. It wasn’t like she didn’t think of the woman as her mom, because she did, but the word sat funny in her mouth for reasons she couldn’t explain. Cece knew Raven loved her, knew that, to her, she was her mother, whether she said it all the time or not, and that was without a doubt good enough for her.

“You’re welcome.” The woman kissed her daughter’s head and gave her another quick hug. “Now go have fun—and be safe!” She waved as Raven sprinted from the house out to her car, eager to begin her date with Octavia.

 

* * *

 

  
Raven nervously bounced from foot to foot as she impatiently waited for her date to arrive. She was meeting Octavia there; Bellamy had insisted that he take her since they were all going to meet there anyway. Raven thought about arguing but decided against it because it was Bellamy, and he was as hardheaded and stubborn as her, so the argument would have been useless in the first place. So now there she was, waiting by the entrance of the fair for her date. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like mad and for a split second she was sure she was going to puke.

“Wow, look at you all anxious. It’s like you’ve never been on a date before.” Clarke teased as she and her girlfriend, Lexa came up beside her.

Raven scowled and gave her friend a dirty look. “Fuck off, _Princess._ ” Clarke hated being called that, everyone knew, which was why it was the perfect insult.

The blonde gave her friend a little glare, but then smiled and shrugged as she bought hers and Lexa’s entrance tickets. “You look like you’re going to pass out.” She pointed out.

The dark skinned girl gave a pitiful nod. “That, or puke my guts out.”

“Sexy.” Lexa muttered sarcastically with an upturned nose. Raven stuck her middle finger up at her, which made the girl grin widely and give one back.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the two girls, then pulled something out of her purse. “Here,” Clarke handed the dark brunette a piece of gum. “That should help.” Raven gratefully took the stick of gun and popped it in her mouth. The strong minty flavor instantly helped with the uneasiness in her stomach.

“And if it doesn’t you better think of something quick because here she comes.” Lexa pointed out, motioning with her chin out towards the parking lot. Raven turned around to see Octavia approaching with her brother and Echo. Suddenly all the nervousness and anxiety drained from her body and instead she was left with excitement and giddiness.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Raven looked towards the two girls expectantly.

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Okay, I know when I’m not wanted.”

Lexa grinned mischievously. “Later, Reyes.” She grabbed Clarke’s hand and they walked through the gates of the fair, disappearing into the large crowd of people. She hoped that it wouldn’t be awkward, like most first dates were. It wasn’t like it was a blind date, or that they’d only known each other for a few weeks before going out. The two girls had known each other for _years_ so the possibility of tonight being awkward was slim, but the thought of it still lingered in the back of Raven’s mind. She was the queen of awkward situations; despite what other people thought (Echo and Emori even made her an ‘Awkward Turtle’ t-shirt as a joke—joke was on them because she actually wore it).

_Just don’t do anything…weird._ She told herself and then plastered on a bright smile as Octavia finally stood her. She was grinning back, her teeth stark white against her beautiful tanned skin. Much like Raven she was dressed casually; black leggings, white Converse, a white tank-top, and a black and white flannel pulled over because of the wind chill. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with little wisps framing her slender face. She looked gorgeous as always.

“Careful, you might start to drool.” Echo muttered as she and Bellamy walked by. Raven snapped her mouth shut and nonchalantly swiped her sleeve over her mouth _just in case,_ earning a few chuckles from the couple as they bought their tickets and walked through the gates.

“They teased me the whole way here.” Octavia muttered as she grabbed Raven’s hand and led her towards the ticket booth.

Raven nodded. “Clarke and Lexa did the same thing to me.” She reached into her back pocket to get the money for their tickets, but before she could Octavia was already sliding a twenty to the sales woman and grabbing the two tickets in exchange. “I’ll get the arm bands.” Before Octavia could protest Raven gave the woman a forty and took the two red paper bracelets from her. The ticket was to get it, the arm band was so that they wouldn’t have to buy coins for the rides; they just showed them the arm band and they would be able to ride all the rides as much as they wanted until one a.m.

“Let’s go.” Octavia was practically bouncing out of her skin to go ride the rides and eat the horrendous food. Raven nodded, allowed herself to be pulled through the gates, and all the while thought that the girl was adorable as she gleefully dashed from booth to booth, eager to win a stuffed animal. It would be the best date she’d ever been on, Raven already knew.

 

* * *

 

  
“So, how’s it going?” Emori asked as she and Raven stood in line to get themselves and their dates some cotton candy.

Raven gave her friend a bright smile, looked over her shoulder to where Octavia and Murphy were standing, engrossed in a conversation she couldn’t catch. “Good. Really good, actually. Like…perfect.”

“Aw, that’s adorable.” Her voice was teasing but her expression was genuine. Raven stuck her tongue out at her friend. “Have you kissed yet?” She asked curiously.

Raven nearly choked on her spit. She coughed, held up two fingers to the vender, who nodded and got to work spinning more of the candy. “No,” Was all she said.

“Oh,” Emori almost sounded disappointed.

The dark skinned girl narrowed her eyes at the girl as she took the two loaded sticks from the man in exchange for a ten. “It’ll happen when it happens.” She muttered, then turned and walked towards Octavia. “Let’s go.” She said quickly, giving the girl her treat and then lacing her fingers through her free hand and pulling her away from the smirking boy.

Octavia gave her a confused look but shrugged it off as they sat down at a little picnic table to eat their snack. Raven avoided her eye contact mostly, her thoughts wondering all over the place. She wanted to kiss her, of course she did, but she didn’t want…she didn’t want it to be _bad_ or, god forbid, _awkward as hell._

“You okay?” Octavia’s concerned voice brought her out of her head.

She snapped her eyes up, smiled and nodded. “Yeah, fine.” The worry lines gradually disappeared from the girl’s face until finally she gave a skeptical nod of approval and continued to indulge in the overly sweet treat.

“After this wanna go on the Viking?” Raven asked, trying to keep her mind away from those negative thoughts of fucking up their first kiss. Octavia nodded several times, her eyes bright. They smiled at each other, and oh god Raven could get lost in that brilliant smile for years.

 

* * *

 

  
It was nearly one in the morning when they had finally gotten through all the rides. All their friends had left hours ago, exhausted from how late it was and bored because they had ridden everything within the hour they had arrived, unlike Raven and Octavia who had taken their time. Raven assured Bellamy that she wasn’t too tired to drive, so she would drop Octavia off at their house once the fair closed. He was, thankfully, too tired to argue.

“Let’s ride the Ferris Wheel.” Octavia suggested with a little yawn as she and Raven made their third round through the fair, stopping a few feet in front of the large ride.

“Oh,” Raven looked up at the immensely tall ride and her stomach did a few summersaults—and not the good kind, either. She gulped and said, “Okay.” She tried to control the shakiness in her voice.

“Oh, no,” Octavia mumbled, squeezing Raven’s hand. “I forgot you’re terrified of heights. We can ride something else.” It was true; she was. Roller coasters and other rides like them were fine, because they were fast and it was over in an instant. But a Ferris Wheel was slow and went around a few times, and sometimes they even got stuck when people were up at the top and—the mere thought of being on one made her stomach clench and her palms break out in a cold sweat.

But she shook her head, swallowed down her fear, and led Octavia into the line. “It’s fine. You’ll be beside me so I’ll be okay.” She gave a little smile.

Octavia raised a concerned brow. “Are you sure?”

Raven nodded. “Absolutely.”

The tanned girl grinned, held Raven’s hand tighter and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks.”

They waited in line for five minutes before an empty carriage pulled up in front of them. Octavia slid in first, then held her hand out to help Raven inside. The ride operator shut and locked the little barred door, then flipped a switched that caused them to move up one so that the other empty carriage could get filled. Already her stomach was in large knots and her heart began to flutter like a rabid bird. She took deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth, hoping that it would stop the panic attack before it started.

“Hey,” Octavia’s soft voice called out to her. Raven shifted her eyes at her as she grabbed the older girl’s hand. “We can get off if you want.”

“He won’t stop the ride.” Raven pointed out.

Octavia arched her brows. “I’ll make him.” She said confidently.

Raven smiled because she knew she would. Instead of telling her to, though, she just shook her head and scooted closer to the girl. “No, it’s okay. It won’t be so bad.” Octavia continued to look at her worriedly, but then gave a little sigh and nodded. Then the ride actually started and Raven gripped her hand tighter as if it would be able to save her if the ride malfunctioned, fell apart, and killed them.

_No more Final Destination._ She scolded herself. _Especially when you know you’re going to a fucking fair the next day._

When they got to the top the Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop and that’s when she nearly had a heart attack. She peered out the barred door down below and saw the ride operator talking on the phone with someone—she assumed it was the manager or the technician. Then the low music cut off and a male voice sounded through the speakers: “Sorry folks, we’re experiencing some technical difficulties but not to worry; the ride will be back to normal in no time.”

Rage and anxiety flooded through Raven but she tried to keep it under control. _We’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. It will start moving again and everything will be fine._ She told herself over and over but was never fully convinced. She tried to enjoy the beautiful view of the fair from the window in front of her. They were at the top so they could see everything, but she could care less because _oh my god what if I die?_

“You’re freaking out.” Octavia pointed out.

“Just a little.” She piped in a small voice.

Octavia moved as close as she could against her, took her hand out of Raven’s and brought both of them up to her face. “Do you want me to take your mind off of it?” She asked softly, kissing Raven’s cheeks, her nose, her forehead.

Raven’s breath hitched in her throat. “Yes.” She whispered.

The brunette was practically in her lap now, which Raven thought was impressive seeing as they were stuck in a small carriage that they both had to slouch in or else their heads would bump into the roof. Octavia kissed her eyes lightly, her cheeks again, the corners of her mouth, then pulled away just enough so that their noses were touching. Raven made a little, pitiful whining sound that she would have been embarrassed about if the circumstances had been normal—but they weren’t and she wasn’t.

Octavia gave her a little coy smirk, which made Raven’s heart and stomach flip. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Raven gave a little nod, said shakily, “Absolutely.”

The tanned girl grinned, stroked her thumbs across the dark brunette girl’s cheek. Blue eyes stared dreamily into brown. Octavia ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Raven’s head began to fuzz. Then Octavia’s hands were in her hair and Raven’s were around her waist. The position had become a bit uncomfortable, but they didn’t mind because they were too absorbed into each other.

Then the wheel started moving again and they pulled away, breathless and red faced, grinning at one another. “You know this is the most cliché thing in the world, right?” Raven muttered, her heart starting to beat normally again.

Octavia shrugged, made no move to get off the other girl’s lap (and hey, Raven wasn’t complaining). “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me foreeeeeever to write bc writers block is awfulllllllllll
> 
> it's not as fluffy as i would have liked but i did what i could. i still think it's pretty damn cute, so.

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter will be the actual date :) and very fluffy lol


End file.
